


Revelation

by myotishia



Series: A path less walked [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotishia/pseuds/myotishia
Summary: It's season two and that means it's time for John Hart to make an appearance.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: A path less walked [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Arrival

A dreary Cardiff night was not what John had planned to walk into. Why would Jack Harkness be hiding in such a dull looking place? All of space and time and he ended up here? Well, no one would expect it at least. Time to grab some attention and get old Jack to pay attention. Shouting punctured the silence of the night and, for once, it wasn’t directed at John. Though he suspected it was about to be. He approached the two men who were scuffling with interest. Knives? Very vintage. His therapists words floated through his thoughts. 

“There’s always the choice to walk away. You don’t even need to use your words. Find something better to do.” Such easy words to spout when you were the type to sit behind a desk and blather on all day. In practice it didn’t work out as well. Just walking away led to the exact monotony that made him want to drink, that or got him stabbed in the back and circled right back round to murder. Or at least grievous bodily harm. Anything to cut the boredom. He was barely even listening when the man with the adorably small knife pointed it towards him. John fired the pistol he kept on his right side before he even thought about it. That was a bit quick if he was honest but the other guy started it. At least he was good enough to leave a little message with. In fact, John thought, the shell shocked guy that was being mugged before he got there could be useful. 

“You… You killed him.” The man who’d not dared to move gasped.

“Yes I did. Now, you can do me a favour.”

Gwen hated vehicle chases when Jack was driving. He rarely considered the comfort of those inside the SUV when throwing the thing around corners at borderline suicidal speeds. The fish man, or blowfish as Ianto had christened it, had been dealing drugs to his friends. Said friends decided they wanted to take over the business. They would have most likely been able to if they hadn’t turned against each other. From everything Torchwood had found the one driving the stolen convertible in front of them was the last of the gang. 

“Can we stop him without me having a concussion?” She complained, bracing herself as the tyres screeched, barely holding onto the road. 

“You could help the situation by shooting out his tyres.” 

“I am not leaning out of that window.”

Owen sighed and rolled down his own window, clambering up so he could see properly. Tosh reached over and grabbed his belt to stop him toppling out and being spread across the road. The car weaving in front of them wasn’t the easiest target to hit but neither were most of the things Owen found himself firing at. The cars back tyre blew, sending the vehicle spinning out and into a tree. The driver, who had apparently not been wearing a seat belt, was launched into the air and landed hard against someones garden wall. Owen slid back into his seat in time to prevent himself being thrown forwards as Jack brought the SUV to a stop. Jumping out Gwen cringed at the mess that had been left. The police could deal with the car wreck itself but the mess that had once been an alien was all up to them to clear. Gwens mobile rang in her pocket. It took her a moment to realise it was even hers as it was midnight and that wasn’t Rhys’ ringtone. She squinted at the screen.

“Andy? You know it’s midnight.”

“I know, I know, sorry. You know a Captain Jack Harkness, don’t you?” 

“Why?” She switched it on to loudspeaker and waved Jack over.

“We just got this bloke in. He called us to say he’d been mugged and someone had walked up and shot the mugger. He says the one who did it was asking for Jack Harkness.” 

“Did you get a description of this man?”

“He was apparently wearing a red jacket with gold details. Kind of military.” It was clear he was reading from a statement. “Brown hair, high cheekbones, possibly american. Carrying a sword. Apparently pretty hard to miss. I’m sorry to call you this late but it’s all a bit odd.”

The look on Jacks face said he knew exactly who was being described.

“Where was this?” She asked, keeping him from taking her phone.

“I’ll send you an email with all of the files. Should I expect this to become a Torchwood case by tomorrow then?”

“You know I can’t talk about it.”

“Can’t blame me for trying.”

John downed what was left in the bottle of whisky. He liked having a bar to himself but usually he liked the bartender to stick around. If nothing else the alcohol around this place wasn’t too bad. He couldn’t imagine trying to wait sober. He was just reaching over the bar for another bottle when he heard someone walk in.

“Not a bad view to walk in to.” Jack said.

John smiled to himself before throwing the bottle in his old friends direction. He deflected it, his reflexes just as sharp as they’d always been, but it gave John the chance to land a punch. Jack retaliated with a kick to the gut that sent the time agent sprawling across the floor. 

“You still don’t pull your punches, huh?” John smirked, pulling himself to his feet. “Took you long enough.”

“You know I’m always fashionably late. I’ve got to make an entrance.”

“And I’m the only one here. Shame.”

“That’s your own fault. What are you doing here?”

John frowned and sat on one of the bar stools. “Can’t a guy just visit?”

“People can.” He sat next to him. “You can’t. How did you even find me?”

“I can always find you. You up for a job? Like old times.”

“I got out of that business a long time ago.”

“Not even for a diamond the size of your head?”

Jack chuckled. “If there was something like that on this planet I’d know about it.”

“Oh come on, hiding out in the most boring place in the universe isn’t like you.”

“I’ve changed since you went to rehab. How’s that going for you?”

He laughed and looked over at the collection of empty bottles. “It went great. As soon as they let me out I decided to donate everything I had to an orphanage and went off to heal the sick.” 

“So that’s why you’re looking for a diamond the size of my head.”

“I’ve got to fund being a saint somehow.”

“Look, I don’t need the time agency to start snooping around here. I’ve got people to protect.”

“Really? Did you get knocked up or something?”

“No. I’m just living life.”

“I have to see who managed to tame Jack Harkness. They must be amazing.”

Jack shook his head. “Go home John.”

“You don’t want me to go anywhere. I know something you’re gonna want to hear.”

“Like what?”

“Help me and I’ll tell you. Deal?”

Gwen didn’t like sitting outside, waiting. She partially understood why Jack wanted to go in there on his own, if this person knew him, but it still made her uneasy. She knew everyone felt the same and the tension in the air was borderline unbearable. Owen nudged her in the arm as two figures emerged.

“Oh, now I get it.” John smirked, viewing the team.

Jack sighed. “They’re not… This is my team. Most of it anyway. Everyone, this is John. We used to work together.”

“We did more than work.”

“What happens in a time loop, stays in a time loop.” The captain teased.

Owen rolled his eyes. “God, there’s two of them. Can we go? I’m freezing my arse off out here and I just heard sirens heading our way.”

“Good idea. Give Ianto a heads up, we’re going to need to make space in weapons storage.”

“Wait, why?” John side eyed his old friend who just smiled innocently. 

Ianto didn’t know if it was the fact that this man was Jacks ex, or the fact that he’d taken to calling Ianto “eye candy” , but all the welshman wanted to do was throw this overconfident bastard out. It didn’t help that the stranger had been carrying enough weaponry to keep their armoury stocked on his body. Ianto hadn’t quite worked out how, or if he really wanted to know. 

Jack was finding it all mildly entertaining if he was honest. “And the lip balm.”

“Can’t you get your own? I mean I know you’re in a tough spot working here but-” John pouted.

“Now”

He sighed and took the small canister from the inside pocket of his jacket, and handed it over. “What next? Do you expect me to strip? Because I can.”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Completely. You’re going to hate what I’m going to ask for.”

“I only do that on your birthday… Or my birthday.” He expected Jack to laugh but he simply looked down at Johns wrist. “No.”

“I promise you’ll get it back when this is done, but you wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important. At least important to me.”

Jack had always had a knack for getting into Johns head. That’s why they’d been paired up in the first place. He’d planned to spin some tale about bombs and trying to save people, but the moment he’d looked into those blue eyes he knew he couldn’t. He’d been honest. Honesty was bitter and left you feeling like you wanted to throw someone off a roof. The secret he’d been holding out as bait for his ex lover poked at the back on his mind. If he just told Jack and then immediately got out of there, maybe he’d follow. It could be like old times again. No. They’d both changed since back then and this wasn’t going to make it easier. John unclasped the vortex manipulator from his wrist and held it out. 

“If you plan on keeping it you know I can detonate it remotely.” He said, completely serious, keeping his grip on the leather strap for just a moment longer than would be natural. 

Jack took it and added it to the pile of Johns belongings that were then taken away. “Now we can talk.”

“An old friend of mine ended up here. They still owe me and all I want is what’s in their pockets.”

“We haven’t found any diamonds.”

“It’s the map. Or at least part of it. I get that, I find the rest, I get my prize and you get what I know.”

“And no one esle dies.”

“As long as they keep out of my way I’m sure I can keep my hands to myself.”

“Owen, show him the list of bodies from the last two weeks. Try not to shoot him.”

Gwen waited until Owen had led John out of sight, and hopefully earshot, to approach Jack. “Are you going to explain what’s going on? Properly. I doubt you’d do this for just any of your exes, especially one who killed a man.” 

“He knows something important.”

“Which is?”

“With him that could be anything from finding the best biscuits in the universe to there being an apocalyptic solar event about to turn the Earth into an ashen wasteland.”

“Those are two very different things.”

“Not to him. He gets his diamond and we get to know what he’s keeping to himself.”

“No offence Jack but what the hell were you thinking dating someone like that?”

“We were young, partnered up, stuck in a time loop together for longer than is good for anyones sanity, and those cheekbones. I couldn’t resist.” He smirked. 

“Jack…”

“I was a different person back then. If anything, it looks like rehab made him worse.”

“Rehab?”

“Alcohol, murder-”

“That’s not rehab, that’s prison. You’re talking about prison.”

He chuckled. 

“Rhys is going to be pissed I’m still here.”

“Isn’t he always?”

“Well, tonight was special.”

“Oh?” 

She suddenly had his full attention. “We weren’t in the middle of anything when you called, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I didn’t suggest a thing.”

“Well…” She held up her left hand, showing the ring decorating her finger. “He might have proposed.”

He gasped and grinned with a warmth she appreciated. “Congratulations!” 

“Thanks… We went to dinner and he got down on one knee and everything. I knew he had something planned.” She couldn’t hide her smile any more. “I was supposed to tell my parents first but being as I’m here.”

Tosh peeked over her desk, having overheard in the relative silence, with her hands over her mouth. Jack pointed Gwen over to her so he could slip away and make sure none of the weapons they’d confiscated were wired to explode.


	2. Explosive

Ianto was half way through cataloguing the confiscated weapons. Though it wasn’t procedure to wear gloves when handling weapons, he’d decided it would be best for his own peace of mind. They’d never brought in a katana before so that was interesting. 

“How’s it going?” Asked Jack from the doorway.

Ianto placed down the empty magazine from the last pistol he’d been working on. “He has to be compensating for something with all this.”

“Yea, but not for what you think he is. You aren’t feeling jealous, are you?” 

“No. Of course not.”

“You don’t have to worry. There’s nothing between me and him anymore. That was a lifetime ago.”

“Why is he here? Now?”

“He wants a diamond of all things. In exchange he’s got some intelligence that could be important.”

“So we’re playing along?”

“For now. I’ll go with him to get this diamond then he can go off again and it’ll be over.”

Ianto pulled off his gloves and threw them into the bin. “How dangerous is he?”

“He’s a sociopath.”

“So you’ve left him alone with Owen.”

“Owen’s his kind of people. The most that’ll happen is a fight’ll break out and Owen can let off some steam.”

“Tosh wouldn’t be happy if she heard that.”

“She’s celebrating Gwens engagement so I might escape her wrath.”

“Engagement? I should congratulate her.” He smiled. “I’m sure she won’t want us anywhere near.”

“I feel sorry for any alien trying to interrupt that event.”

“Where should I put the lip balm, by the way? It stands out a little against the heavy artillery.”

Jack chuckled and picked the innocent looking item up. “I’ll have you know this is one of the time agencies most effective weapons.”

He rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious. There’s a powerful paralysing agent in here. One kiss and you can’t move. Leave it too long without the antidote and your heart slows to a stop. Not a fun way to go.”

“How does that work? Wouldn’t the wearer be affected too?”

“They would if we weren’t immunised against it.”

“I’ll give it to Owen to create an antidote. Just in case.”

“We could replicate it.”

“I believe you’re the only one known to go around kissing aliens.”

“You should try it some time.”

“I’m perfectly happy with who I currently kiss, thank you.”

“They must be pretty good.”

“Your ego is showing, sir.”

Owen did not like being around this man. Every fibre of his being was on edge, like a deer under the gaze of a pack of wolves. He wouldn’t admit it of course but it was still there. Maybe it was just a new person invading his space, maybe it was how relaxed this man was around a dead body or maybe it was the scent in the air. It was similar to whatever cologne Jack used but it had a bitter edge. Something sharp. Almost toxic. It was nothing he recognised but it was there.

John picked up what he’d been looking for, a smile spreading across his face as he held the object up to the light. “What happened to him anyway?”

“Car wreck.” Owen said, glancing down at the half destroyed body of the blowfish, hoping he could get it back into the freezer before the smell got worse. 

“He always was too into his cars.” 

The pyramid device twisted and opened, projecting the image of a woman. John set it down on the table just before something shot from it and hit him in the chest. He staggered back, pain shooting from where the device had dug into his skin. The womans hologram explained that it was a bomb designed to latch onto the DNA signature of whoever had killed her. It was set to explode in ten minutes and would go off if it was tampered with. Fear flashed over Johns eyes. Like a cornered tiger, Owen knew he’d be more dangerous than he had been before. The doctor set off an alert from the computer at the other side of the table, causing the team to come running. John leapt over the table and grabbed a scalpel from the tray of tools, holding it against Owens throat. 

“John, let him go!” Jack barked, not knowing what was going on but very much sure he didn’t want Owen to get hurt. 

“I’ll let him go when you’ve found a way to get this bomb off me. If I die then…”

“Then what?”

“I found Gray.”

Jack looked as if the breath had been stolen from his lungs.

“If I don’t go back then he’ll-”

“Let Owen go and we’ll help you.” He managed to choke out. 

“I’m not letting go of the one bargaining chip I have left.”

“John-”

Ianto’d had enough of playing along. He levelled his gun. “I can fire before you can move. Jack might hesitate, I won’t.” 

John let out a mirthless laugh. “I underestimated you.” He let the scalpel fall to the floor, the sound of it hitting the tiles echoing through the room. Owen ducked away from the situation, rubbing at his throat and ready to knock John out , given the chance.

Tosh didn’t like that they were still helping this sociopath but she reasoned that, at this point, it was just to prevent them all being blown to smithereens. She’d been tasked with finding a way to make a small rift opening to use as bomb disposal. It wasn’t hard to do with the equipment she had, even with the now seven minute time limit. Owen was working on a way to remove the device without setting it off. With John securely tied to a chair. They weren't risking a repeat of the last scene. Ianto walked past with the vails he’d been asked to collect and placed them on Owens desk.

“If you give me one night I bet I could get you to forgive me.” John smiled, looking Ianto directly in the eye. “You, me, Jack, a couple of bottles and the nights sky over Sirillion prime. It has three moons and the sun technically never rises but the sky’s breathtaking.”

Ianto paused, silent until he heard Owen facepalm. “Not if you were the last human alive and I’d gone through a six million year dry spell.”

“So, is that a no or a maybe? OW!” He exclaimed as Owen jabbed him in the arm to take a blood sample. “Warn a guy before you do that.”

The doctor barely looked up. “Not my fault your veins are hard to find.”

“I get the feeling you don’t like me.”

“Was it that obvious?” Owen withdrew the needle, replacing it with a cotton swab.

“Why are you trying to save me then?”

“Because I’m not a shitty human being… Who’d Gray?” 

“I guess Jack wouldn’t have told you. Gray’s his little brother. He lost him when they were just kids to the monsters that kept trying to invade. They were running away in a sandstorm and Jack lost his grip… I ran across him in my travels. He’s… What those monsters did to him…”

For the first time Owen could see a deep sadness to the bound man. “Jack’ll want to see him.”

“I know… He needs help. He feels like he was abandoned to suffer and it’s the only thing that kept him going. The rage. I think he’d be empty without it.”

“Can’t your time agency help?”

“They were disbanded a while ago.”

Owen sighed deeply before standing. “Oi! Jack. Looks like it should work. You ready to go?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Jack said, emerging from his office. “Tosh?”

She nodded. “Just put it on that table and I can send it off before it detonates.” 

“What’s the plan here then?” John asked, looking around uncomfortably. 

Owen held a syringe up to the light containing what looked like blood, mostly because that’s exactly what it was. “You don’t move.” 

“It’s not like I have a choi-” He cried out as the needle hit just above where the bomb had dug itself in. A moment later it let go and Jack caught it, running to place it on the table before it re-calibrated. In a flash of indigo light it was gone, leaving only a powerful gust of hot air to tell of its existence. 

Jack rubbed his hands over his face. He’d been listening to Johns explanation of what had happened with Gray and he didn’t know what to do. He almost always had an answer, the hint of a plan, something. This time he had nothing. Part of him just wanted to let his brother get the revenge he was looking for. It wouldn’t help. Revenge in itself never did. 

Gwen reached over and took his hand. “You know what happened wasn’t your fault. You were just a kid.”

“He’s not going to see it that way… You should all go home. I can-”

“Like hell we are.”

“Gwen…”

“This isn’t just about trying to stop him killing you. We could help him. With the right support and psychiatric treatment he could have a life.”

John crossed his arms. “He isn’t going to just let you. He doesn’t trust anyone. It took me months to get him to trust me enough to confirm I knew Jack. Then he tried to kill me. Look, I want you to be able to see him and I want him to get help but… It isn’t going to be easy.”

“Then… Can you make sure he’s unarmed?” Asked Jack, looking up with tired eyes. 

“I can.”

“I know where he can get the help he needs. Don’t tell him I’m here just… He needs to recover and I can wait.”

“You give me a time and a place and I can get him there.”

“It’s secure… I…Couldn’t protect him before, but I can now.”

As happy as Ianto was to see John go, he knew it was going to be a long night. Jack was still in shock. He was hiding it like he always did, but Ianto had learned to see through it. He had sent everyone home and decided to take his usual spot, standing high above the city, looking out as people lived their lives with no knowledge of the people who worked below. 

“Are we having dinner up here this evening then?” Asked Ianto, his coat pulled tightly around himself to ward off the cold.

“I thought I told everyone to go home.”

“They did.”

Jack chuckled. “You’re getting rebellious.”

“I do have a criminal record.”

“It’s that mouth that gets you into trouble.”

“I hope so. It was what I was aiming for.”

Jack stepped away from the edge and closed the gap between them. “Is that why you’re up here?”

“I’m up here so we can have dinner with a roof over our heads… We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but -”

“Dinner?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yea. Yea, I do. If John can get him to Flatholm the staff there can help him. I called in a few favours to find the right people to join them. I just… I thought he was dead. He was just a little kid.”

Ianto took his hand and squeezed it gently. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
